


Beer and Wine

by redinadress



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redinadress/pseuds/redinadress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference between a cold, cheap beer and a wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Wine

When he wakes up that morning, the taste of the cheap beer from the previous night still lingers on his mouth.

He drowns the bitter liquid as if it could help bring him out of his sorrows, but he should've known better; it doesn't. It only makes matters worse. The air around him is thick and heavy. And with each passing second, he feels like a brand new man. One that doesn't have demons chasing him in the middle of the night, creeping at it's toes waiting for its' chance to strike. But that moment is soon gone, and he lifts the cold bottle and down the liquid go in his throat.

He gulps the beer down with hungry and greedy gulps, until he empties the bottle for the third time that night. Throwing a nod at the bartender, the next bottle of the cold, cheap beer is in his hands in a second. Then, he is going for the forth round. It's like an endless loop for him. After emptying the a beer bottle, he would call upon the bartender and asks for more.

The brunette in front of him is... breathtaking, any man in this restaurant couldn't deny it. From the way her black dress clings to her petite frame down to her aura that surrounds her when she steps into the over-priced restaurant with him as her partner.

The waiter come into their table and pours them a generous amount of wine he orders for them.

They keep their conversation light and fun. Throughout their date, their knees keep on bumping and he couldn't help these spark of elation dancing in his body.

He takes a sip of his wine and finds its rich taste circling his tongue in a wonderful sensation as she talks about her new job and cuts the air with her finger. He smiles when she finishes talking because she's looking at him with that look.

There's a difference between a cold, cheap beer and a wine.

He knows that now, when he leaves the restaurant with her in his arms.


End file.
